


Kindergarten (Highschool (Again))

by SleeplessBug



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBug/pseuds/SleeplessBug
Summary: Rewriting this b-
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

"Sweetie! Come on, get up, you don't want to miss your first day of high school!"

"Ergh?"

Kid opened his eye, staring at his mom, who had a hand on her hip, giving him a stern stare down.

"Come on! Get up, Lily, Billy, and Nugget are waiting outside,"

"Oh, shit-!"

His mom shook her head before leaving his room, allowing the 15-year-old to throw on some clothes and rush downstairs.

"I'm here! I'm awake!"

He grabbed the toast his mother offered him before rushing outside.

"Sorry I'm late! I overslept!"

The three looked at each other before shaking their heads.

"Yeah yeah you dufus, c'mon, let's go,"

"Don't have to tell me twice Lily sheesh,"

Lily rolled her eyes, and the four started to walk to the bus stop.


	2. Chapter 2

The four stood at the bus stop, a few kids of varying ages also stood around. Kid could feel someone staring at him, he tried to subtly look in that direction.

A guy wearing a football jersey was staring at him- no, not him- the entire group of four. Kid looked back away, no need to cause trouble if it can be avoided. The guy seemed to have other ideas as he walked over and grabbed Kid's backpack, pulling it away from him.

"Wh- hey!"

He turned around, the guy stood a solid foot taller than Kid (Around Nuggets height, maybe a few inches shorter) He was staring at the pin on his backpack- The one Nugget had given him over the mail a few weeks ago.

He looked back up from the pin with a raised eyebrow, Kid just motioned at Nugget, before attempting to grab back his backpack. He failed, but the guy handed it back a few seconds later, before turning around and joining again with his group of friends. 

Kid huffed and hugged his backpack, looking over at Billy, who was leaning forward to look past Nugget, with a confused expression.

"I don't get why you don't just get a new backpack, you got like fifty at your place,"

"... Mom didn't buy those..."

The three looked at each other, before Billy got a look of realization, and nodded.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Uh- Blue?"

Billy nodded and stood back up straight as the bus drove up, the kids at the bus stop all quickly got on, the four got on second to last, the guy and his friends hopping on after them.

The bus ride was quiet, Kid didn't even notice how quickly they got to the high school, but the next thing he knew Billy was pulling him off the bus.

"New school! New alive principal! Here we come!"

"Billy it was two principals,"

"Two dead principals,"

Kid opened his mouth to refute Billy, but a voice blared over a speaker.

"Attention all students! Please make your way to the gym for an all-school meeting!"

The four looked at each other before Nugget shrugged and grabbed Kid and Billy's arm.

"Nugget knows the pretty Lily can't get lost, so he will hold onto Kid and Billy's arms!"

"Daw, thanks Nugget,"

Nugget nodded, and the four made their way to the gym (Loosely, they just followed the crowd)

"Hey- Billy, do you have a backpack?"

"Backpacks are for cowards- no offense you two,"

"None took?"

"Lot's taken, Nugget is not a coward,"

"..."

Kid shivered at the memory of Nugget causing the apocalypse on two separate occasions (Even if that was only a nightmare) The four froze for a second when a shrill voice cut from somewhere, Lily's face twisted to look disgusted.

"HEY! THE EF SQUAD!"

"Jesus Christ she goes here too,"

"Nugget sees Buggs with her as well,"

"UGHHHHH"

Kid chuckled a bit.

"HEY, CINDY! HEY BUGGS!"


End file.
